This invention is directed towards toys with audio and visible outputs. More particularly, the invention relates to toys that output sounds and make movements correlating to characteristics of the toy.
For many years parents and instructors have used toys to educate children, as well as entertain them. These toys allow children to learn about the color, letter, animal, machine, etc., that the toy resembles through use of an audio output. Generally, this is done though use of an audio device that plays a recorded message to a child after any well known type of activation switch is triggered. This message can be recorded directly in the toy or in a receiving device that is attached to the toy. In more advanced toys, the toy or receiving device may be able to play a plurality of sounds relating to interchangeable toys, which further expands the toy""s usefulness. Unfortunately, these more advanced toys are still limited in the variety of sounds they can output.
According to the present invention, an object that includes a sound chip, which may preferably be either a static or dynamic sound chip in regards to its recording capability, is coupled to a receiving and audio (R/A) device. Through this coupling data stored on the sound chip is played back through an audio system in the R/A device. This stored data is correlated to a type of the object, e.g., a person, a color, a shape, a machine, an animal, a planet, a trading card, etc. Optionally, the R/A device can be coupled to a computer, and the stored data in the object can control the computer such that the type of object initiates playback through the computer of either data stored in the computer or related data on the Internet or Intranet. Also, an alternative R/A device has a rotating section so that the object can be seen by more observers.
Other embodiments of the present invention are directed to educational and/or entertaining childrens"" toys having perceivable outputs. In addition to having audio output, the invention can be configured to have visually perceivable indicators, and moving or vibrating components. In preferred embodiments, the toy itself contains no power means, but rather derives its power from a corresponding base portion in which it is placed for activation. Unlike conventional toys, the toys according to preferred embodiments of the present invention contain the pre-programmed instruction set that is utilized to generate audio, visual or mechanical responses when activated subsequent to being coupled to a base.